


Mcyt oneshots! I do almost any!

by FluffyBunBun



Category: bonk - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyBunBun/pseuds/FluffyBunBun
Summary: Don’t like don’t readGo ahead and request some! I can do depressing ones and sexual ones!Including Tommy and tubboYes I know they are minors but they are technically allowed to get married and have sex if you didn’t know!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Go ahead and request I put just about anything you need to know in the summary!


	2. TommyInnit x ghostbur and glatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is chilling and is greeted by two ghosts ready For some sex
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Rape  
> Underage sex  
> Age gap  
> Don’t like don’t read!

(This takes place after Tommy’s exile and he is now living with techno, also techno knows tommy is living with him)

**nobody’s POV**

tommy laid in his bed tired and bored, he soon starts to drift asleep around 2 hours pass but it feels like 15 minutes 

**tommy pov** (Ik that last one was short sorry this is my first ever book thingy)

I was sleeping when suddenly I feel somebody poking me. I open my eyes to see ghostbur

(Tommy **bold** )

(ghostbur underlined)

(glatt ~~strike through~~ )

hello Tommy! Wakey wakey! Glatt and I want to talk to you about something!

_(italic is Tommy’s thought)_

_glatt? Who’s glatt?_

**hello ghostbur, whos glatt?**

~~me~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SCHLATT!??!**

~~no. Glatt as in ghost schlatt, I’m dead remember.~~

anyways tommy! Glatt and I are ghosts and all, and we kinda. Well uh-

~~we want to fuck you.~~

uh- yeah what glatt said :>

**w-what!? No no no no!**

~~no? Well that sucks. Too bad for you.~~

**Nobody’s POV**

Tommy quickly stands up and tries to run to the ladder, glatt quickly takes Tommy’s arms and pushes him back onto the bed after Turning into a more human like form. He shoves tommy onto the bed with his hand on tommy’s face, Tommy starts crying tears burning down his face realizing what is going to happen to him Ghostbur also turns into a more human like form and unzips his pants, he takes out his penis and tries to force it into Tommy’s mouth

tommy being scared gasps and ghostburs penis slides into his mouth. Ghostbur starts forcefully thrusting in and out of his mouth. Meanwhile glatt(somehow already out of his clothes) starts taking off Tommy’s clothing. Tommy starts squirming around trying to escape, glatt summons a bottle of lube and starts putting some on his fingers, he then rubs it on his own penis then in Tommy’s entrance.

After glatt does this tommy unexpectedly moans while slightly choking on ghostburs penis.

~~Now that’s what I wanna hear~~

Ghostbur takes his penis out of Tommy’s mouth and rubs Tommy’s cheek, he then kisses Tommy’s forehead Tommy blushes harder than he was at the act. Glatt waits for Ghostbur to finish what he will do for his turn. Ghostbur then starts kissing Tommy’s neck giving him love marks on his neck Tommy quietly moans mixed in with his sniffling and crying. Ghostbbur rubs his penis al over Tommy except for his entrance he knew glatt really wanted that part after about 5 minutes of Ghostbur rubbing his penis on tommy and putting it in and out of Tommy’s mouth he cums while inside Tommy’s mouth ~~Now swallow it tommy~~ glatt says while smirking.tommy does as he’s told because he’s very scared of what will happen if he disobeys. Ghostbur disappear with the face of pure bliss(not too pure if I say so myself ;) )

Glatt now more excited than ever for his turn with Tommy quickly rushes over and with no warning he shoves his penis inside tommy. Tommy, not expecting this moans loudly and some Extra cum he failed to swallow drips out of his mouth. Tommy because a moaning mess after glatt starts thrusting, Tommy cries harder because of this(along with a lot of moaning) glatt didn’t even prep him and it’s Tommy’s first time ever doing this, after all he wasn’t the type who would touch himself. Glatt thrusts harder and faster wanting to hear Tommy’s sobs and moans louder. Soon glatt cums inside of Tommy, making Tommy moan the loudest he has the entire time, glatt then notices that Tommy is still hard. Glatt smirks Knowing he is soon going to change that, he starts pumping tommys penis up and down over and over.

glatt then inserts Tommy’s penis into his mouth making sure tommy is feeling good, being Tommy’s first time he quickly cums at this whole new feeling

 ~~how did that feel tommy? Did it feel good?~~ Glatt says smirking

 **mmhmm** Tommy murmurs not wanting to admit it

tommy blushes looking like a red tomato 

glatt kisses Tommy’s cheek and forehead multiple times before disappearing. Tommy hears a sound and looks up seeing a pale shocked techno

~~ **_he saw the entire thing_ ** ~~

thank you for reading! Sorry it’s bad this is my first time ever writing something like this! Remember to comment what you want to read next!


End file.
